


HIGH SCHOOL AU (THE BUS RIDE 2)

by rogeraptor



Series: Elibarra High School AU [2]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M, elibarra shenanigans, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogeraptor/pseuds/rogeraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluff continues!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIGH SCHOOL AU (THE BUS RIDE 2)

"Come on! Please let me sit by the window," Crisostomo pleaded again for the hundredth time.

 

"Well we could take turns... I mean, there are plenty of ways we can find so we can both see the country side together" Elias suggested as the pleas and constant abuse of "puppy dog eyes", courtesy of Crisostomo, finally got to him.

 

"Or...aha!" Crisostomo excitedly said as an idea came to mind on how to solve this little dilemma of theirs.

 

"What is it?" Elias curiously eyed the young man.

 

"We both want to see the countryside. And I thought of the perfect way to do that. I could sit on your lap!" Crisostomo proudly presented his idea.

 

Hearing the suggestion made Elias' face heat up. In his head a thousand string of curses and ideas flitted through. 'Not like that you idiot! And don't think about or say it out loud as well!' Elias mentally berated.

 

"Umm...no, you know what, I've decided I'm gonna stay by the window for the rest of the bus rides. You and your crazy ideas," Elias awkwardly grumbled.

 

"Okay okay, we'll take turns! Please don't change your mind! It was just a joke," Crisostomo innocently pleaded.

 

Out if spite for the idea that made him flush, Elias stayed silent by the window for ten minutes. Thats about how much he can take without finally giving in to the young man beside him who was fidgeting in his seat.

 

"Fine. Here. Stay there by the window. We'll take turns okay?" said Elias which greatly delighted Crisostomo.

 

"Thank you!" Crisostomo brightly smiled and gave his closest friend a big hug.

 

Again Elias stiffened and a blush adorned his cheeks.

* * *

 

"Waaahh! How adorable! They're hugging in this one!" Salome exclaimed to Maria Clara.

 

"This makes it difficult not to ship them even if I am Crisostomo's girlfriend," Maria Clara replied.

 

"True. Hopefully we get more moments captured in this camera. And I can't wait to see their faces once they see these!" Salome responded as they kept alert for more moments to capture.


End file.
